Only You
by Kim Shin Won
Summary: Hatiku hanya untukmu.Tanpa ku sadari, aku hanya membicarakan tentangmu. Kau ada disetiap kata yang ku ucapkan. Karena aku hanya memikirkanmu. Karena aku hanya mencintaimu. /Jung Taekwoon/ OC. VIXX


**Only You**

Songfic

Vixx – Only You

Jung Taekwoon x OC (Original Chara)

.

.

.

Don't like Don't read

.

.

.

'Ansseureowonneunji chinhan chingunomi sogaereul sikyeojwosseo'  
'Neoboda deo joheun yeojal manna geuman neol ijeurago'  
'Cheosinsangeun gwaenchanhasseo myohage waenji neowa jom darmasseo'  
'Geureoda eoneusae nan jeomjeom geunyeoga wanjeonhi neoro boine'  
'Tto mwora mwora haneun geonji gwie kkochiji anha'  
'Nae mameun neo hanappunin geol'  
'Nan jujeoljujeol haneun mari neowa itdeon yaegippun'  
'Nado moreuge neoman malhajanha'  
'Nae malkkeunmada baeeoinneun neo, yeah'  
'Nae malkkeunmada ssodajineun neo, yeah'  
'Naega johahaneun geot heunhan ilsang gateun geol'  
'Geureon ppeonhan jilmunmajeo naegen cham nangamhae'  
'Geu daedabeun neoinikka'  
'Nae daedabeun neoinikka'  
'Nan neoman tteooreunikka'

.

Café ini, kursi ini, dan suasana ini masih sama. Masih sama seperti saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Café inilah yang menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan kita. Kursi ini adalah kursi yang kududuki saat kau dengan tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman ke tubuhku. Dan suasana ramai ini menjadi hening ketika kejadian tak terduga itu terjadi. Semua hal ini kembali mengingatkanku dengan dirimu.

Semuanya masih sama kecuali satu hal. Tidak ada dirimu disini. Kau yang menghilang tanpa kabar. Kau yang membuatku tersiksa dengan kepergianmu. Kau yang memberiku harapan sekaligus memupuskannya. Dan kau juga yang membuatku tak bisa lepas dari sosokmu.

Bunyi lonceng pintu café membuatku mengalihkan pandangan kosongku ke arah pintu. Disana dapat kulihat berjalan sahabatku dengan seorang gadis disebelahnya. Kau tahu, gadis itu terlihat sepertimu. Mungkin aku bodoh karena menganggap gadis yang nyatanya bukan dirimu itu adalah dirimu.

Sahabatku menduduki kursi disebelahku sedangkan gadis itu duduk di depanku. Gadis itu tersenyum ramah kepadaku yang kubalas seadanya. Kulirik sosok di sebelahku yang sepertinya mengerti dengan maksudku. Dia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ke arahku dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu.

"Ini adalah gadis yang akan kukenalkan padamu." Aku mengerutkan dahi mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Untuk apa? Aku tidak memintanya melakukan itu. Aku hendak protes ketika suaranya terdengar lagi dengan nada yang sedikit prihatin.

"Lupakan, Jung Taekwoon. Kau harus bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih baik darinya dan mendapatkan seseorang yang melebihinya. Kau tidak boleh terus-terusan mengharapkan seorang gadis yang bahkan kau tidak tahu ada dimana. Jangan bersikap bodoh." Kata-katanya sukses memukulku telak. Ya, aku memang bodoh dan aku akui itu. Tapi bisakah aku melupakan dirimu?

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Masih ada sesuatu hal yang harus aku lakukan, jadi kalian selamat bersenang-senang," ucapnya lalu bergegas pergi keluar kafe. Kulirik gadis di depanku yang duduk dengan tidak nyaman. Mungkin karena dia belum terbiasa berdua dengan orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya.

Katakanlah kalau aku gila. Entah kenapa aku mulai merasa di beberapa titik gadis ini sangat terlihat sepertimu. Dan saat dia mengatakan sesuatu, aku benar-benar merasa gila. Suaranya sangat persis dengan milikmu. Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakannya, karena hatiku kembali mengingatmu.

Saat dia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku barulah aku menyadari bahwa gadis itu telah kuabaikan. Aku mulai berbicara singkat hanya sekedar menyahut. Bahkan tanpa kusadari, aku mulai membicarakan tentangmu. Kau selalu ada di setiap kata yang kuucapkan meskipun hanya tersirat.

"Apa yang suka kau lakukan? Hari-hari seperti apa yang kau suka?" Aku tercekat mendengar pertanyaannya. Sangat sulit bagiku untuk menjawab pertanyannya. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena jawabannya adalah kau. Karena aku suka hal-hal yang kulakukan bersamamu. Karena aku suka hari-hari yang kuhabiskan bersamamu. Dan karena aku hanya memikirkanmu.

.

.

.

'Geunyeoga useulsurok nan jakku seulpeojiryeo hae'  
'Sigani galsurok nan joeini dwaeganeun deutae'  
'Na oneuldo waenji ireodaga gyeolguk honjadoeneun bunwigi'  
'Daehwareul halsurok jeomjeom deo oerowo tto chajaon nae wigi'  
'Tto mwora mwora haneun geonji gwie kkochiji anha'  
'Nan deoneun hal maldo eomneunde'  
'Naega nappeun nomiya nae ape geunyeo neomu dajeonghande'  
'Nega wae nan jakku saenggangna oh'  
'Nae malkkeunmada baeeoinneun neo yeah'  
'Nae malkkeunmada ssodajineun neo yeah'  
'Naega johahaneun geot heunhan ilsang gateun geol'  
'Geureon ppeonhan jilmunmajeo naegen cham nangamhae'  
'Geu daedabeun neoinikka'

.

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu semenjak aku dan gadis itu bertemu. Bahkan kami mulai menjalani hubungan yang lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Dan aku telah bertekad menghapus semua kenangan yang telah kulakukan bersamamu. Lalu menggantinya dengan kenangan baru bersamanya.

Kami akan bertemu lagi di kafe yang sering kita datangi ini. Kenangan tentang kita disini akan kuganti dengan kenanganku bersamanya. Mengganti kenangan yang mampu menyiksaku hanya dengan memikirkannya dengan kenangan yang mungkin mampu menghilangkan jejakmu.

Dan dapat kulihat gadis itu berjalan kearahku dengan senyum manisnya yang entah kenapa semakin dia tersenyum, semakin membuatku merasakan kesedihan. Bukan perasaan senang seperti yang aku rasakan setiap kali melihat senyummu.

"Oppa, kenapa melamun?" Kata-katanya menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku kembali memfokuskan atensiku kepadanya yang menatapku penuh tanya. Kuhela napasku sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tidak, hanya memikirkan sesuatu," jawabku singkat. Kulihat dia sedikit menganggukan kepalanya tanda dia mengerti. Dia sepertinya mulai terbiasa dengan kebiasaanku yang irit bicara ini. Lalu tidak sengaja aku melihat dahinya sedikit berkerut memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tapi, apa yang kau pikirkan? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali melamun. Apa kau ada masalah?" Aku sedikit melebarkan mataku ketika mendengarkan pertanyaannya. Benarkah? Benarkah akhir-akhir ini aku sering melamun? Aku bahkan tidak menyadari dengan hal yang telah kulakukan.

Aku menggeleng pelan lalu kembali berkata. "Hanya memikirkan seseorang yang aku kenal yang entah ada dimana." Semakin banyak kami berbicara, semakin dalam pula kesedihan yang kurasakan dan aku kembali dalam bahaya. Karena lagi-lagi aku mengatakan sesuatu tentangmu tanpa menyadarinya.

Aku menyadari betapa jahatnya aku selama ini terhadap gadis didepanku ini. Dan ketika aku melihat wajahnya yang menyiratkan kesedihan setelah mendengar kata-kataku tadi, semakin aku merasa seperti orang jahat yang sangat berdosa.

Aku sadar bahkan sangat sadar bagaimana gadis didepanku ini sangat penuh dengan kasih sayang. Terlihat dari caranya memperhatikanku selama ini. Rasanya tidak tega untuk menyakiti hati lembut itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku selalu memikirkanmu dan kembali membuatnya terluka.

Dia kembali mencoba tersenyum dibalik kesedihannya. Semakin membuatku tidak tega untuk melanjutkan hubungan ini dan kembali membuatnya terluka untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak dan kembali bayang-bayangmu terlintas. Dan ketika aku membuka mataku ketika itu pula aku memutuskan bahwa aku harus segera mengakhirinya.

Masa bodoh dengan tekad untuk melupakanmu. Aku tidak ingin gadis baik sepertinya harus terluka hanya karena pria brengsek sepertiku. Aku tidak ingin menjadikannya pelampiasan. Dan karena aku sadari, melupakanmu bukanlah hal mudah seperti halnya membalikkan telapak tangan.

Aku menatapnya dengan serius lalu mulai berkata setelah sebelumnya tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir kami masing-masing. "Mian, sebaiknya kita akhiri saja." Dapat kulihat wajahnya tetap tenang seolah-olah dirinya telah tahu apa yang akan aku katakan.

"Ya. Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa mempertahankanmu dan memaksamu untuk melupakan dirinya." Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Dia mengucapkannya tanpa beban padahal aku tahu dibalik itu semua ada rasa perih yang dia rasakan.

"Mian, aku…" Dia memotong kata-kata yang ingin aku ucapkan. "Sudahlah, oppa. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, karena dari awal akulah yang memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu." Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang semula tertunduk.

"Bukan begitu"

"Tidak apa-apa, oppa. Aku mengerti," ucapnya lagi.

"Mian." Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk dikatakan. Hanya kata maaf yang keluar dari bibirku. Kata maaf yang mungkin tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan.

.

.

.

'Dalkomhan mellodi geu soge baeeoinneun deutan neoui moksoriga'  
'Hwancheongin jul almyeonseodo gwireul giurinda'  
'Geurae maja igeon eoriseogeun mangsang'  
'Hajiman i noraereul tonghaeseo neoreul mannal suman'  
'Itdamyeon gwiga jjijeojyeodo joha nega deullindamyeon'  
'Du nungwa ko ip ttaseuhan sumgyeoreul neukkil su itdamyeon'  
'Nae malkkeunmada banbokdoeneun neo yeah'  
'Nae dwikkeut inneun sarang yaegin neo yeah'  
'Naega saranghaneun geot naega jel akkineun geot'  
'Jebal mureoboji marajwosseumyeon haneunde'  
'Nae daedabeun neoinikka'  
'Nae daedabeun neoinikka'  
'Nan neoman saranghanikka'

.

Lagu ini seperti suaramu dalam melodi yang indah. Aku tahu itu tidak nyata, tapi aku terus memutarnya di telingaku. Berharap semuanya menjadi nyata.

Aku tahu itu hanyalah imajinasi bodoh. Aku tidak peduli. Jika aku bisa bertemu denganmu melalui lagu ini. Jika lagu ini bisa membawamu kembali kepadaku. Jika lagu ini bisa menyampaikan perasaanku padamu. Jika lagu ini dapat membuatku merasakan mata, hidung, bibir, dan napas hangatmu lagi. Aku tidak peduli.

Meskipun telingaku sampai robek, aku tetap tidak peduli asalkan kau bisa mendengarnya. Asal kau tahu betapa aku merindukanmu dan menginginkanmu berada di sampingku lalu berhenti membuatku tersiksa dengan kepergianmu.

Aku berada di apartemenku seorang diri seperti orang bodoh sembari memutar lagu ini berulang-ulang. Terkapar di atas tempat tidur yang tidak tertata lagi dengan tubuh yang tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk melakukan apapun.

Apa kau tak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku akan kepergianmu? Sampai kapan kau ingin melihatku tersiksa seperti ini? Tahukah kau jika hari-hari yang menyiksa adalah hari-hari yang kulalui tanpa dirimu? Jadi, kumohon. Kembalilah, Hye Jin…

Bel apartemenku berbunyi dan aku berusaha bangkit dari posisiku untuk membukakan pintu. Tenagaku menghilang entah kemana. Bahkan untuk berjalan pun aku harus bertumpu pada benda-benda di sekelilingku. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan penampilanku yang sangat berantakan.

Setelah terbukanya pintu apartemenku, setetes kristal bening jatuh dari mataku. Aku tidak biasa menangis, tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku ingin menangis. Meskipun air yang keluar dari mataku hanya setetes, setidaknya itu mampu melampiaskan perasaanku sekarang ini.

Kau berdiri di depanku dengan air mata yang mengucur deras. Aku bergegas mendekapmu erat seakan tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi. Dapat kurasakan kaos yang kupakai basah oleh air matamu.

"Oppa, mianhe." Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa, Hye Jin. Karena aku selalu mencintaimu."

.

.

.

~Fin~

ㅋㅋㅋㅋ… Apa ini? Padahal pengen nangis gegara bikin cerita ini, tapi kenapa hasilnya kek gini? Entah kenapa lebih mirip kayak curhatan daripada cerita :v Mianhe, endingnya gak jelas. Buat "aji" yang request ada itunya, mianhe. Aku gak ngerti cara bikinnya, huaaaa… ;( ;(

Jangan lupa reviewnya yak. Soalnya ini fanfic pertama yang di post kesini.


End file.
